My Scene(Franchise)
The Lilo Adventures of Myscene Chapter 1: You Know What I Mean Lec was practicing his guitar while Lilo, Inferno, Stitch, and Aloha listened to him. "There's a day when all hearts will be broken When a shadow will cast out the light And our eyes cry a million tears Help won't arrive There's a day when all courage collapses And our friends turn and leave us behind Creatures of darkness will triumph The sun won't rise When we've lost all hope And succumb to fear As the skies rain blood And the end draws near I may fall But not like this – it won't be by your hand I may fall Not this place, not today I may fall Bring it all – it's not enough to take me down I may fall" Lec sang as Lilo, Stitch, Aloha, and Inferno applauded. Stitch started to wonder where Sunny and Daydream are. In her room, Sunny was playing with her Myscene dolls. One was African American, One was red-headed, one was Asian, one had blonde hair with highlights, and another had straight blonde hair. Daydream started to play with pink yarn from Sunny's knitting kit. Lilo, Inferno, Stitch, Aloha, and Lec came in and Lec got disgusted. "So what type of dolls is Sunny playing?" Lilo asked. "Myscene," Lec answered, "A barbie doll franchise where they show her based on city-life." "This is "Barbie" the leader and phone lover," Sunny said as she showed the doll with blonde hair. "Madison" the 2nd-in-command and designer, "Chelsea" the artist, "Nolee" the genius, and "Delancey" the tomboy." "She only collected the ones from the collected the Masquerade Madness dolls from the internet." Lec said "And she sewed the Jammin in Jamaica, Club Birthday and Shopping Spree clothes." "All I need is the right money and patience." Sunny said. "Are there other dolls?" Lilo asked. "Years later, Barbie gets replaced with Kenendy. She looks like Barbie, but with curly hair." Sunny explained, "Also there's Nia, a latino DJ, and Kenzie, Nolee's friend. There's also their boyfriends, "River", "Hudson", "Ellis", and "Sutton"." Cosmo and Wanda appeared as toy unicorns. They saw her Myscene dolls. Wanda was amazed that she collected dolls from the previous decade. Cosmo found a DVD called, "Myscene Trilogy: Jammin in Jamaica, Masquerade Madness, and Myscene goes Hollywood." Wanda looked at Cosmo and got horrified. Lec wondered what was with him, "Cosmo has a habit of sending people into shows and movies." Wanda explained. "Really?" Lec answered, "Yup, he did this to the old Celestian Alliance when they saw the Beatles movie trilogy, and to Lilo and her Hawaiian friends for the Rankin/Bass specials." Wanda answered. "Now I'm going to send u to watch your favorite movies." Cosmo said as he summoned his wand. Cosmo then sent Lilo, Sunny, Daydream, Stitch, Aloha, Inferno, Lec, Wanda, and himself into the trilogy. CLST in Spy Society Chapter 1: Making a Movie All of CLSTS closest NYC friends were at the Veron Apartment. "Tell us again why we're here?" Shelby asked. "Remember the Myscene goes Hollywood movie?" Sunny asked "Yeah" Cindy recalled, "That's where Madison stars in a spy movie with Lindsay Lohan." "Precisely," Sunny said, "We're making a movie based on it." She showed the powerpoint of the Spy Society adaptation of there's. Laurel St. Clair is a high school spy who uses her superior intellect, and physical skill, to help thwart a ring of international art thieves. "Laurel attends a school that secret trains teen spies for the CIA." Sunny explained, "And I've cast out who's who. Cast Sunny-Laurel St. Clair(New girl at Ian Fleming High) Lec- Leo St. Clair(New boy at Ian Fleming High and Laurel's twin sister.) Teal- Derek Dynson(Personal trainer for new recruits) Cho- Eliza De La Pintar(Martial Arts teacher) Senon Veron- Andres( Mr. Alarcon's son.) Corazana Veron-Evangalina(Mr. Alarcon's daughter) Shelby Watkins Alexandra, "Lexi" Horner-(Laurel's new best friend) Sheen Estevez- Lucián Ruiz(Laurel's new other best friend) Tyler Navarro- Nicolás Alarcón(Head of CIA) Chase Randall-Pheonix Leon(Leader of VGV) Qualeek and JaKhel- Trash boys/Sweat boys/ Muck boys Riley Griffin-Headmaster Tex Whitford(Principal of Ian Fleming High) Chu Hua and Lok Jing- Liao and Wing St. Clair(Laurel and Leo's parents) Brody Romero- Riff Webb(Horse trainer) Preston Tien- Cao Xuegang(Pheonix's Right-hand man.) Calvin Maxwell- Fred Wall(Pheonix's bodyguard) Sarah Thompson- Miss. Duncan(Museum curator) Hayley Foster- Lynn Horner(Lexi's older sister.) Aiden Romeo- Museum Guard Jane Stone-Young Liao Gabriel Jing- Young Wing Elijah Jing- Young Xuegang Sasha Drew- Girl scout 1 Cindy Collins- Girl scout 2 Joanna McCoy- Girl scout 3 Director: Dax Lo "You got your maternal cousin to direct the film?" Tyler asked. "Of course" Sunny answered, "Plus Rey, Poe, Finn, Rose, Ben, and Lea will be helping out." "And it was nice of Uncle Lan to let Cousin Gabe and Elijah be part of the action," Lec replied. "We're doing this to promote our future studio, "CLST Records" Teal continued. "So who's in?" Cho asked. "We would do anything to help our hermana," Corazana answered. "And we can promote Mom and Dad's latest game on it" Qualeek replied. Everyone else got in on the action. "I still have one question" Chase interrupted, "What does VGV mean?" "It means Van Gogh Villains" Cho replied. After 2 months of filming, photo shoots, and recordings for their songs, they were ready for the CLST Records premiere of Spy Society. Chapter 2: New girl in school It was a dark and stormy night at the Louver, a security guard was going on around the art gallery checking to see if there are any intruders. That's when a mysterious burglar knocked him out with a dart. Then the thief stole a painting with a Chinese dragon on it. "Okay Boss," said the burglar, "I got the painting" "Excellent" replied her boss, "Report to our lair immediately" After the thief took off, it left behind a coin that said, "VGV" Meanwhile in sunny New York City, Laurel and Leo St. Clair were both transfer students. They were in the office of Headmaster Tex Whitford, "Okay um, Leo St. Clair," he said, "They say here that you're a master in art and painting." "Yes" replied Leo "And I've even painted a mural of Sean Connery at my school." "And Laurel," Principal Whitford said to his twin sister, "You were the leader of your former decathlon team and you were a junior gymnastics champion, correct" Laurel nodded her head when she saw a very cute African American boy, "I'm Derek Dynson" the handsome boy said, "I'm going to show you around the school." Derek showed Laurel and Leo around the school, from the art wings with their famous dragon paintings, to the auditorium with their famous Chinese dragon mural. Then he showed Laurel and Leo to their homeroom, "This is where you'll be staying Leo" said Derek "Alright" shouted Leo, "Leonardo St. Clair in the house" "What about me?" asked Laurel. "You've got a very special room," answered Derek. They both arrived at the school library. Laurel was confused about what's going on. That's when Derek pulled a book that said, "Dr. No" on it, revealing a secret entrance to an underground base. This was much to Laurel's surprise, "What is this place?" asked Laurel. "And underground headquarters of The CIA" answered a dashing man in a tux. "Pheonix Leon, director of the CIA. It's a brilliant pleasure to meet you, Laurel" "You know about me?" asked Laurel. "We've been watching you Laurel from the many decathlon tournaments." explained Pheonix, "And gymnastics competitions." "And?" asked Laurel. "3 months ago a group of art thieves has stolen dragon-like art from museums all over the country." continued Pheonix, "We need to know about these art thieves and why are they doing this? Figuring that the daughter of a painter and a gymnastics coach could be a big help to us." "So far the only clue was a coin that said, "VGV" Derek explained, "I'm not sure about recruiting a newbie, but Pheonix says your up." Laurel always wanted to see the world, so she accepted the offer, "Brilliant" replied Pheonix, "You start training for your first mission tomorrow and Derek, you'll be her supervisor. Make sure she doesn't get hurt." Outside Pheonix's office, she saw a black girl and a Latino boy, 'Hey Lu" whispered the black girl, "Look at the newbie" "Yeah" replied Latino boy, "That must be Laurel" "Hi" greeted Laurel, "I'm Laurel, I just transferred here. Apparently, the CIA did this after seeing my decathlons and competitions." "Alexandra Horner" greeted the girl, "This is Lucian Ruiz" "Yeah" Lucian replied, "But everyone calls her Lexi for short. It suits her tomboyish nature." "Hombre" shouted Lexi. "What?" Lucian asked, "Oh and must warn you, if you want to stay as a high school agent, stay away from De La Pintar." Laurel didn't know what she meant until a Latino girl came in from her martial arts training, "That's our new martial arts instructor," Lexi replied "Eliza De La Pintar" "Is that who you meant?" asked Laurel "She has trained numerous students," Lexi explained, "She even taught them her signature move, The Pintar Punch" Eliza looked at Laurel and didn't like her. "Look her you twerps. You two made be the worst students I'd ever recruited, but St. Clair will not last a day. She'll have her memory erased after that." As Laurel left, Eliza looked at Derek, "So M'Sweet Dynamite" smiled Eliza, "Are we still on for our horseriding date this weekend." "Yeah" smiled Derek as he kissed his girlfriend. "There you can tell me everything," replied Eliza as she held his hand. Lexi and Lucian were both disgusted by how Eliza was flirting with Derek, "Can you believe she's flirting with our senior instructor" "I know" Lexi answered, "And Laurel seems to have a crush on Derek, she better not know about Eliza hitting on "The Dynamite" Later at home, Laurel was having dinner with her brother and her parents, "Liao" and Wing". "So Kids" smiled Wing, "How was school today?" "Brilliant Mom" Leo answered, "We. But for some reason, Laurel left me out of it." "What about Laurel," Liao said, "What did you do after this Derek guy showed your brother his homeroom." Laurel couldn't tell her parents about the CIA. As quick as she could, she came up with something, "Let's just say that Ian Fleming High has Extra Tutoring." Lauren "But you're brilliant?" Leo recalled, "I know, Leo" Laurel smiled, "But I'm going to be a tutor for two kids I met named, Lexi and Lucian" After dinner, she was looking around her room with her decathlon and gymnastics trophies. There was also a Chinese painting where they had the same symbol as the one at Ian Fleming High. Chapter 3: Laurel's First Mission The next day, Laurel was ready for her training. Lexi and Lucian were there to give her confidence, but Eliza was there to lower it, "So you really think you can handle this," Derek asked. "Watch me," Laurel answered, Laurel went through a hall of lasers, did the rock climb and swang to the zip line. Then Laurel landed on the balance beam where other trainers were tossing balls, "Ignore them" shouted Derek, "Dodge the balls" After Laurel dodged the balls, she landed safely on the platform, "Congratulations Laurel" smiled Derek, "Your ready for your first mission" "Go Laurel" shouted Lexi. "I know you can do it," Lucian shouted. Laurel looked at the two of them, knowing that they had her back the whole time, "I'll do it on one condition" Laurel said to Derek, "You get Lexi and Lucian in on my team. Because if I remember anything about events, its that teamwork is important." Eliza is sickened by those two, but was relieved they get to go on their first mission together. Pheonix gave them information that the thefts started in Shanghai at the Shanghai Art Museum. Their missing is to go in as tourists and find more clues to the theft. Later, they were in Shanghai, undercover as tourists. "And on your right, we have the Liuwu Gallery," the tourist said, "The Liuwu Gallery was famous for its dragon paintings." "Why doesn't Eliza like you?" asked Laurel in a whisper, "Because my big sister is one of the best martial arts students they have," Lexi explained, "And De La Pintar thinks the First Born should get everything. They were sparring partners last year." "And Lucian" Laurel asked. "I talk too fast and she couldn't understand me," Lucian replied. "But I do" Laurel replied. "So, how long has Pheonix been head of The CIA?" "About 3 months?" whispered Lexi, "And he's not a really good leader, he cares more about his Van Gogh art than bringing criminals to justice. Sunny found it funny that it was the same amount of length as the robbery. She saw the Chinese wing and decided "Get Lost from The Group". Lucian loves wandering off, he does this all the time when he was a kid. The trio made it into the Liuwu Gallery where they saw a lowly janitor. Lucian and Lexi thought it was a false alarm, but Laurel knew something was wrong, "Your, not a real janitor" Laurel replied, "They never wear open-toe shoes when working. "Cao Xuegang" greeted the fake janitor, "At your service ladies and gentleman. I'm the best thief in the Van Gogh Villains, besides my partner, "La Mosaic". I specialize in traditional Chinese thievery Laurel." Laurel was shocked because Xuegang knew her name. Laurel did the training she did earlier on. Lexi got out a grabbling hook and decided to do a high kick, but Xuegang stopped her. Lucian used some marbles to make him slip, but Xuegang missed the marbles. There he grabbed the painting and rushed out. Back at HQ, Lexi's older sister, "Lynn" was coming out of her karate lesson when she saw Eliza, "Hey Lize" shouted Lynn, "Want to par after school?" "I can't" replied Eliza, "I have to take care of some Spanish Art." Lynn didn't know what she meant. Back in Shanghai, Laurel contacted Derek and Pheonix that their thief Xuegang has escaped with a piece of dragon art, "Lucky for us" Pheonix replied, "We just found out about our next target at The Prado in Spain. A few months ago the Curator disappeared from eh Chinese gallery. All I had to do is get Eliza to talk to him, but the thieves were too clever. Luckily they didn't steal any of the art due to the Prado's really high-security system. Back in his office, Pheonix turned to his bodyguard, Fred, "Sir" Fred replied, "Are you sure those twerps are going to get hurt?" "Sure they will" Pheonix replied, "Those 3 will never last, just like my best agent, Eliza said." Chapter 4: Learning about La Mosaic At The Prado in Spain, Laurel, Lexi, and Lucian were posing as journalists. That's when they met an American woman cleaning the picture frames. The woman sees the trio, who came to interview her about the curator's disappearance, "Miss. Delilah Duncan" she greeted, "I've been taking over the Prado since my husband disappeared." "Mama," asked the little boy, "Who are these people?" "Ninos" Miss. Duncan replied to her children, "These are the journalists who will be interviewing us about Papi's disappearance." "Will Papi ever come home?" the little girl asked. "Of course, Evangalina" smiled Delilah, "Now you and Andres go wait in my office, there are some board games you two can play. And remember, if things go wrong, press the emergency button." "Got it" Andres replied as he took his sister's hand, "And I have my walkie talkie with me." "My husband disappeared last month" replied Miss Duncan as she showed the picture of her missing husband, "I began to fear that he won't be here in time for my kids' gymnastics competition." Laurel knew what she meant, her parents and twin brother never missed out on any of the gymnastics competitions, except that one time where her parents had to meet up with an old friend and her brother broke her leg while skateboarding. Lexi recalled from when she was 10, it was the same age she joined the CIA with her older sister. She found some martial artists and got into it. Plus she would be in it if Lucian joined too because he didn't have many friends. Suddenly, an alarm went off, meaning that someone has stolen a piece of art. It turns out, the thief was La Mosaic. It was accompanied by 2 bodyguards, "That's the other thief that's been stealing dragon art all over the world." "Okay guards," said La Mosaic, "Take these twerps down." "It's our turn to take the glory" Lexi shouted. "Be my guest guys," Laurel replied as she and La Mosaic took off. Lexi used a nunchuck to take down one guard while Lucian used some glowstick bombs. As the bomb exploded, the two guards got trapped in goo. Laurel found La Mosaic carrying a piece of dragon art at the courtyard, doing some familiar fighting moves. That's when she saw Xuegang in a VGV chopper. La Mosaic grab a hold of the rope in one hand, "Adios, Señorita" smiled La Mosaic as they took off. Lexi and Lucian came in, realizing that they made La Mosaic escape, "At least we got two of the guards." Lucian replied. Laurel started to feel that something wasn't right, "Wait a minute" Laurel replied, "That punch move. That's the De La Pintar Punch" "Maybe it must've learned it from us" Lucian replied. "No, Guys" Laurel replied, "I think that La Mosaic is Eliza" Later at Eliza's apartment, Laurel was right, the true identity of La Mosaic is Eliza. She was working for the Van Gogh Villains because she was a homeless orphan from Mexico. In her childhood, she helps earn money by painting murals in town, but no one appreciated her. After the head of the VGV saw her excellent thieving skills. Chapter 5: Getting to Know You In the morning, the students by the park for Mr. Webb's horse training class. Laurel started looking for Derek when she sees him by the pond, "There's Derek" said Laurel. "Young lady" shouted Mr. Webb, "Stay with the class," "Laurel, wait" Lexi shouted. But she didn't listen. As she was about to tell Derek about La Mosaic, she sees Derek kissing Eliza. Laurel got upset and turned back to Lexi and Lucian, "Yeah" Lexi replied, "We wanted to tell you that Derek is Eliza's boyfriend, but we feared that you would be heartbroken." "I am heartbroken," replied Laurel in sadness, "That slimy Eliza De La Pintar" After school, the trio was at the ice cream shop, where Laurel drowned her sorrows in a banana split. Everyone else stared at the heartbroken newbie. Derek and his best friend, "Lynn" came in for their weekly ice cream social when they saw Laurel eating her banana split in tears, "Hey sis" Lynn said to her younger sister while Lucian blushed, "What's wrong with the new girl?" "She's upset because her love rival kissed The Dynamite" Lexi explained. "You Like Me, Laurel?" Derek asked, "Well-" Laurel sadly replied, "Of course you Like Like Derek" smiled Lucian, "Your Loco about him, and I think Lexi has the cutest smile ever!" "Lu" shouted Laurel. "I feel the same way" Derek replied. "You do?" asked Laurel as her frown turned into a smile. "Eliza has always ignored me for no apparent reason," Derek explained, "Plus she steals all the attention when we go on missions." "Also" Lynn replied, "When we go undercover at competitors, Eliza focus more on the trophy." "You always told me to, "Never lay eyes on the prize" Lexi replied." "That's right" Lynn replied, "As children, we were both talented athletes and were good at winning competitions. All for love. Our parents owned a thrift store and we were behind in our debt. So we used our martial arts skills in karate competitions." "I was a nino from Guatemala who constantly gets ignored." replied Lucian, "Even my parents work overtime because we were a low-income family. That's when I saw Lynn and Lexi coming home from the playground near our house. They were about to get their lunch boxes stolen when I tossed rocks at them." "You were such a loyal friend" Lynn replied. "Gracias" Lucian replied back. "I can top that" smiled Derek, "My father was a military soldier, Mom was a police officer from Detroit. After my father came back from the Middle East with one eye, my mom feared that it might happen to me. So she told me not to get involved in anything dangerous. I wanted to fight off criminals as they did, so I left home for New York City. I stayed at the local homeless shelter where I also did my cover job. One day the previous head of the CIA saw me coaching basketball boys and thought that I could make my dreams come true. "Is that why you're in the CIA?" asked Laurel as Derek held her hand. "You guessed it" replied Derek, "And you?" "As a kid" Laurel replied, "My brother and I barely had time for socializing. Leo would help Mom with her art projects, I would focus more on my gymnastics and studies. I'd even get a part-time job tutoring. I told my folks that I tutor Lexi and Lucian, so they won't know I'm a spy." "You did the right thing" replied Lexi. "Thanks" Laurel smiled, "For the first time ever, you guys are the first REAL friends I'd ever had." "You know, there must be a reason why she wasn't a good sparring partner," Lynn said. "She did have a reason," Laurel replied, "She's a double agent for the Van Gogh Villains." Lexi and Lucian had something important to tell her, "After you took off in tears" Lucian replied, "We saw Eliza drop this note." Laurel read the note. Metropolitan Museum tour 1200 hours Tomorrow. "I got an idea on how to capture her." Laurel smiled, "You know that tour my school is having tomorrow." "Yeah" Derek replied. Chapter 6: Capturing Eliza At the Metropolitan Museum of Art, Laurel posed at a tour guide for the museum. She was leading a group of girls from an all-girl school, "The museums collection of arms and armor contains about 1,5000 objects" "The oldest of which dates from 400 BC." Eliza sees the school being on tour, she sneaks in and opens the trunk containing a briefcase. Laurel catches a glimpse of Eliza, "Now!" shouted Laurel. In his armor, Derek grabs Eliza by the arm, releasing the briefcase. Eliza escapes Derek and both her and Laurel rushed to the brief grabs a flag, that covered up Laurel. Then she made a rushed towards the exit. Luckily, Laurel escaped and got a lift from Derek. "Throw me your sword" shouted Laurel as Derek tossed it to her. Laurel cut the banner, swung to the end and released the bars, trapping Eliza. "No" shouted Eliza. After Derek confiscated the briefcase, a security guard came in to arrest Eliza, "Cuff her" shouted Derek. After the guard arrested her, Eliza did one last shot to get help from Derek, "Don't do this to me, Derek," Eliza replied while pretending to cry, "I love you." But Derek didn't fall for it, "You loved nobody but yourself, Eliza" he said, "I should never have trusted you. Take her away." And just like that, the guard took the cuffed Eliza out of the gallery. Laurel, on the other hand, suspected that the guard looked familiar. After the guard and Eliza left, Pheonix came in, "Nothing to see here ladies" he shouted, "Go in the gift shop and do your shopping." The girls left, without having any idea what was going on in the gallery. "You did it Laurel" smiled Pheonix, "You've captured Eliza." "I did" smiled Sunny, "With a little help from Derek." "Now we gotta figure out is what is in this briefcase," said Derek. "It's the 1 million dollars that the leader had for Eliza" Pheonix replied. "But there is one thing I don't get," Laurel said, "Who would Xuegang and Eliza work for and how will they know so much about the security systems of the museums." "Your right" replied Derek, "This has to be an inside job. Also, It's a little coincidental about the lengths of how Pheonix was in charge and the thefts." "That's quite the answer," Pheonix replied as he placed on a gas mask. "Pheonix," Laurel asked, "What's with the gas mask?" Then they saw Eliza uncuffed and the guard, revealing to be Fred. They both placed gas masks on, activated some sleeping gas and made Laurel and Derek unconscious, "Time for Beddy Bye, St. Clair and The Dynamite" smiled Pheonix. "It's amazing what a little paperclip magic can do boss" smiled Eliza, "I fake texted Lexi and Lucian not to go after Laurel and Derek because they're having a date at The Pearl Patio tonight." "Excellent work" replied Pheonix, "Now let's get these nosy rats out of here." Chapter 7: Leader of the Van Gogh Villains Laurel and Derek woke up, in a room filled with all the dragon art Eliza and Xuegang stole. Inside the room was a Latino man, "You're the man who disappeared from The Prado" Laurel recalled. "Nicolás Alarcón" the man greeted, "Current head of the CIA" "Wait a sec" Derek exclaimed, "I thought Pheonix was our leader?" "That Pheonix" Nicolas groaned, "He's always making up lies to impress people, I, on the other hand, am the real deal." "If you're the new head of the CIA?" Laurel asked, "Then what about-" Just then, Laurel remembered a few details she remembered from the mission. All of the Van Gogh art in Pheonix's offices, the length of the art theft and how long has Pheonix been leader, and him saying "All I had to do is get Eliza to talk to him". "-Guys," Laurel said, "Pheonix Leon is a fake." "Right you are Miss. St. Clair" smiled Pheonix as he came down with Eliza, Fred, and Xuegang. "So your the leader of the Van Gogh Villains" Laurel growled. "The files were right" "That's my parents" recalled, Laurel, "and that's Xuegang" "You see," Pheonix, "Nicolas and I were best friends when we were in the CIA, but after a while, we all started having different thoughts. Nicky wanted to marry and start a family, I wanted to be the best CIA agent in the world. During a smuggling investigation in China, I med Xuegang, who also had a best friend betraying him." Xuegang showed a picture of him as a kid and 2 familiar faces to Laurel, "Those are my parents as children," Laurel recalled. "That's right," Xuegang said, "Wing and I use to help Liao get ideas for her dragon paintings, which made her very famous. I thought about selling all of her work, but Liao and Wing refused because they wanted to paint for their families." "So perhaps impersonating and stealing Liao's dragon art would be a good way to get back at him for abandoning things." Pheonix replied, "I told Teddy Bear to paint a Chinese Dragon to find the right face of your parents. When I found them applying to Ian Fleming, we finally had our revenge." "Things change Pheonix!" Laurel replied, "I miss my old school, my gymnastics team, and my decathlon team. I never told them this, but I considered them, my friends." Pheonix got really annoyed by the "Friend" phase". "Enough talk about this, "Friend" word!" he shouted, "Fred, make sure that they don't escape. I've got a parent-teacher council to attend." On the way to Ian Fleming High, Mr. and Mrs. St. Clair and Leo were on their way to the school for the fake parent-teacher conference. That's when they bumped into Lexi, Lynn, and Lucian who were rollerblading. "You guys must be Lexi and Lucian," said Mrs. St. Clair, "Laurel's new friends." "Si" Lucian replied, "And you guys must be her family. Where are you going?" "A parent-teacher conference," said Mr. St. Clair, "They said that Laurel got detention for skipping class." Lexi, Lucian and Lynn got confused, because they got a text from Laurel that they'll be going to The Pearl Patio" That's when they realize that they were tricked. Mrs. St. Clair remembered their family phone safety program. They tracked Laurel by the school. In the school, Laurel's and Derek's cell phones were in Fred's pockets. Fred was playing games on his phone to pass the time, "Can you believe that he's wasting his time on his phone" asked Laurel. "I know" Derek answered, then he suddenly got an idea on how to escape. "Hey Fred," he asked, "Have you ever tried dating apps." "Never thought of that," said Fred, "51 years old and haven't been on a date since high school." "Maybe you should take off your jacket while you're at it" Laurel smiled, "Girls love a man without a jacket." Fred took off his jacket and asked Derek to hold it for them. Then it was their chance to escape. Laurel did a little bobby pin escape and they got out in time. That's when they met up with their friends and Laurel's family, who are relieved that they escaped, "You didn't tell me about Xuegang" replied Laurel. "We wanted to tell you, Laurel," Mrs. St. Clair explained, "But we feared that if she found out about" "And I remember that Liuwu is your maiden name" Laurel replied." "So I changed my last name from Cui to St. Clair" Mr. St. Clair explained, "So I won't bring up that sleaze, Xuegang." "Well," Laurel replied, "He has teamed up with a fake CIA director, now they're out for revenge for best friend betrayal." "Easy for you" Leo groaned. "Leo" Laurel, "What's wrong? Have you made friends in your classes?" "I have a confession to make Sis" Leo replied, "I haven't made any. I told you that I made friends so I wouldn't get so lonely in the city. You have no idea how hard it is to make friends." "All because you were bullied back in our old town by students who are jealous of your artistic talent?" Laurel asked. "I'm afraid so" Leo cried. "You've got friends right here," Laurel said, "Me, Derek, Lexi, Lynn, and Lucian." Leo smiled, knowing that he's not alone. Chapter 8: Vanquishing the Pheonix In Principal Whitford's office, he was waiting for the St. Clair's to show up, "This meeting is about Miss. Laurel St. Clair skipping school, right Pheonix," asked Principal Whitford. "That's right," said Pheonix, "And as one of the administrators, I must say admitting Laurel St. Clair is the worst idea the school has ever had." "I don't think so," Principal Whitford said, "The teachers of her previous school said that she had the highest grades in her class." "That's because Pheonix Whitford is a fake" shouted Laurel. "How did you escape?" asked Pheonix. "Your guard is distracted finding a new date on his phone." replied Derek, "Luckily we took ours before we left." "That distracting doofus" Eliza shouted as Leo got some orange paint and poured it on her, "To be honest," said Leo, "Orange is a good color on you, La Mosaic" "Now I have to take another 2-hour shower to get all this paint off," complained Cho. Xuegang tried to make his escape, but Mr. and Mrs. St. Clair stopped him with a mop, which made him slip on the floor, "After all these years" Mr. St. Clair said, "You never got over your ridiculous profit idea." Pheonix was making his escape to the roof. Laurel deiced to go after him since this is her mission. At the roof, she found Pheonix making his escape. She couldn't let the man who lied to her get away with his crimes. So she decided to get gymnastics skills She did a tumbling move, 3 backflips and a kick in Pheonix's face. Pheonix landed unconscious. "Now that is a masterpiece" Laurel smiled. The next day, everyone was greeting Mr. Alarcon as the REAL new director of the CIA. One by one, everyone apologized for the confusion they had with that phony, "Pheonix". Derek, Laurel, Lexi, Lucian, Leo, and Lynn were watching the leader get greeted by his new fellow workers, "So this is a CIA headquarters." Leo said, "Bigger than I imagined." "Welcome to the chance of making friends" Lexi replied, "Let me show you to the gadget room." "You guys do that" Lucian replied, "I have to go to the bathroom." "And I have to check to see if I have my defusing bomb homework," Lynn said. Derek took Laurel's hand, "I know that Eliza's kisses are fake," Derek said, "But I feel like I need a REAL one" "Coming right up" Laurel replied as she kissed Derek. Mr. Alarcon decided to let that slide because they did save him and reuniting him with his family. Chapter 9: Spyfully Ever After 3 months later, Laurel was telling her story to a bunch of girl scouts in Lexi's troop. She told them that the story is fictional so she won't blow cover, Miss. Laurel" asked a girl scout with curly hair, "What happened to Mr. Alycoin" "It's Alarcón" Laurel replied, "And he moved to New York City to become the REAL director of the CIA. It was there he reunited with his wife and two loving children." In his new apartment, Mr. Alarcon came home to see his two loving children dogpile on him, "Welcome home Papi" Andres smiled. "We had a wonderful time at school today" explained Evangelina. Miss. Duncan came up and told her kids to set the table for dinner. "Eliza has been sent to finishing school," said Laurel, "Where she can learn how to be delicate." At the finishing school, Eliza was taking ballroom dance lessons, which she hated a lot. "Xuegang was sentenced to 2000 hours of community service for stealing the art" continued Laurel. In China, Xuegang was giving a kindergarten class a tour of the museum, "Where is the restroom" shouted a student, "I have to go potty." Xuegang groaned at the child's complaining. "Pheonix and Fred got the worst punishment of them all" continued Laurel, "Becoming the trash boys of the New York headquarters" Two former trash boys came up to them and dropped a banana peel, "Pick that up you art thieves!" one trash boy shouted. "Yeah, you two are such bozos" shouted another. "Lynn got Eliza's old job as the leader of the martial arts club" Laurel continued. In the CIA headquarters, Lynn was giving some students some new sparring techniques. "My parents became the new art teacher and 11th-grade gym teacher at Ian Fleming High" Laurel explained. Mr. and Mrs. St. Clair came into the teacher's lounge and was greeted by all the staff and faculty. "And what about Lexi, Leo, Lucian, Derek and you," said another girl scout with freckles. "As for them" answered Laurel, "They become a team of their own. And if we learned anything from our story is that things change. So need to worry when you move to a new town or start another grade." "That is a great story Laurel," said a brunette girl scout. The girl scouts cheered for Laurel's story. After the girl scouts left, Laurel and Lexi met Leo, Lucian, and Derek, who were selling cookies for their troops. Derek kissed Laurel again. As they were counting up the money they made for their troop. A government agent came in and asked them if they have any Coconut Critter cookies. "We don't have any coconut critter cookies," asked Leo, "They were defunct in the 90s." "Nice job Leo" smiled Derek, "You remembered the code phrase." "Special assignment from Mr. Alarcon," he said, "There has been a diamond theft in Brazil." "We're on it" Laurel exclaimed as she and her new friends and brother took off into their car and rode into the sunset. The End. TV Tropes Adaptation Adaptation Chekov's Skill- Sunny Figures out that Eliza is La Mosaic when she does her Pintar Punch Race Lift In CLST in Spy Society, Eliza's ethnicity was changed from Black to Mexican, Derek's was from white to Black and Laurel's was from Red-haired white girl to Chinese. Samus Is A Girl- La Mosaic reveals to be Eliza De La Pintar Category:Mattel Category:Stories set in New York City